We will continue the development of a volcano source field ion mass spectrometer in order to obtain field ion mass spectra of urine samples which are presently in our urine bank. These samples are from patients with various representative diseases that have already been analyzed using gas chromatography and chemical ionization mass spectrometry. A comparison of the field ionization pattern strength will then be made with the other two techniques to ascertain the relative strength of the field ionization mass spectrometry technique. In addition, we will continue the gas chromatography - mass spectrometry identification work on compounds found in urine vapor.